


It's a hard life

by Lanflame



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: John在电影院想起了一位旧日的朋友。





	It's a hard life

**_It’s a hard life_ **

 

 

你会记得我吗？

我知道这是个很愚蠢的想法；但是我想知道，这一切都是真实的梦境吗？John Deacon，坐在影院，回到了二十八年前。再久一点，回到四十八年前；时间重叠得不可计数，找到了魔术师，拿水晶似的皮带，遥远，又孤独的，Deacon隔雾看花，捧着漫漫的花束，每一缕都是光，看着那时的自己。时间不会停下……悲伤也同样不会。有一半时间，他不是为自己悲伤的，他为这个世界悲伤而愤怒，为什么要夺取这个人的生命？这像个谜，绵亘二十八年也不解的谜，当他和死亡直面的时候，他才知道他有的不是恐惧，是愤怒。不朽的、久以碎裂的心，此刻也缓慢跳动着，从那时开始，在冬日色泽的湖边，日光苍白，看起来如此静谧，歌谣一般，死亡编织成毯子，漫过他，在牙齿之间降雪，海螺掀起翠绿的霜，恍惚的，他才知晓那是自己手中的花。Freddie. Freddie. John想起来了，那是Freddie.如此热爱着爱的Freddie，二十八年前的那一刻，被死亡的黄金之花亲吻，多么残忍而破碎地亲吻，消失了。对他来说，就是消失了，像从歌声中挖去纯银的一块，也永远挖走了他的舞台上的生命。那从来不必怀疑，他是他的声音，他又是多么喜爱站在他的身边弹着贝斯，向遥远的台下看去啊，那就像是看向死亡本身，他想如果他也要死去的话，就在这样的歌声中，鼓点沉起，吉他悠乱漫飞，然后是自己的贝斯，然后，枯叶滑过粗糙的背，像山峦和爱情的边界，沉烧世界的梦淹死稽跃，好像这个世界是舞台，舞台即世界，迷失在脚下，喷流在阴影，梦的边界被剪开，他歌唱了。这就是他的舞台，他死去时听到的夜晚。他不知道他是Freddie，还是John，这样的暴风雨和石榴和迷迭香的灰烬，是他的舞台，也是永远不会再现的梦影；真奇怪，过了这么多年，他只能想起这些。此时此刻，此时此夜。也许黑暗中本就是做梦的地方，连环的、轮回的回忆，他不是第一次抵御又让他淹没，无关释怀与否，对他来说那是无限的不可能性在作祟；月亮愉快地垂死着，从二十八年前，至今绵亘不绝，和时间湿葛融化成了幽暗的钟，奏响它的也许是爱，但是终究太过苦涩。这一次，他知道他是John. 也许是虚无，是，风向南吹，井底银瓶腐烂，人的一切在日光下虚空蒸腾。但是爱，爱不会，爱让他疼痛，他却不会拒绝。太多原因了。这美好的哭泣的悲伤，像巨大的树，笼罩住他。Freddie. Freddie. 我不能理解我们为什么会失去你？

——我们……

我为什么会失去 你？

光芒燃烧。诗浆洗后熄灭。这无垠的夜晚，再晚一点，黎明会充满叫喊，拒绝遗忘的眼睛，充满甜蜜的绝望，没有，没有下一次了。尖叫的奔逃，像是逃逸的修辞，黑暗的河流会往溯灵魂，如何将月亮织就成火焰，编织成豹子，薄暮的雨秘密地呻吟着，搅动着紫色的，赤裸的船，舞台上的光永远死了。

也许，是别的。

命运透过屏幕，轻轻的、定定地直视他。歌声响起，再一次，从不受时间影响地，飘满了灵魂。他闭上眼睛，向后靠去。

向后靠去，仿佛倚靠在他的歌声中，他向后靠去。也许是种安心，他曾扮演梅菲斯特，在游廊里行走。魔术师找到了。我的朋友，我不会再为时间而不解愤怒，也许有一天，鸟儿不会衔来暗火，一只臂镯泠叮响起，我的灵魂沉熟在匕首和眼睛，也终将——

终将……

也终将看—见——你。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ——It’s a hard life,  
> and I did it for love. 
> 
> 平生第一次吃RPS，吃得无比难过。他们真是太美好了，像梦一样，也像梦一样在夜里破碎消逝了。70s留下的照片尤其美丽，看了过多，也因此难过，bittersweet，或许更多


End file.
